Ash's Present
by Som1-Random
Summary: Gary give Ash an unexpected present... yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first ShigeSato fanfic so please don't flame :-) And this is a oneshot people! (Unless it get a lot of reviews XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon only some random games and merchandise.

Summary: Ash is on a lame-ass conferance about raising pokemon. Then Gary arrives. What will happen next? (This happens somewhere between Johto and Hoenn)

WARNING!!! This story contains yaoi/lemon/smut or whatever you call it, it is boyXboy action; don't like DON'T READ!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash

Ash was sitting in a conferance room. He heard an old hag talk about the importance of bonding with your pokemon. This was so lame! He already knew this stuff!

Almost every trainer in the area was here. Everybody but Gary. Ash didn't even know why he thought about Gary all the time. Sure, they were rivals, but it was something else. Some mysterious power that made him think about the brunette almost constantly. He shrugged it off and consentrated about the lecture.

30 minutes later the lecture of the day was over and all the trainers ran from the building towards the luxury hotel. Ash stopped on the way though. He felt something on his neck. He turned his head and saw the person he had thought about the whole day: Gary

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary

He saw all the trainers run out from the conferance hall. He sat on a bench and felt the earth rumble. When all the other trainers had run past him he saw Ash. Gary threw a little pepple at his neck and he stopped. He turned around and saw him straight in the eyes. Ash was so cute when he stared at him in that way. "Hello Ashy-boy! What are you doing here?", Gary said.

"The question is; what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be with Professor Oak and study?", Ash shot back at Gary. "I just wanted to say properly goodbie to you before you left to Hoenn."

Gary saw that Ash blushed slightly. "Really? Just for me?", Ash said a little unsure. "Yes, and I even got you a present. Just follow me!", Gary said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash

Ash followed Gary into a little house. "This is one of Proffesor Oak's field labs.", Gary explained, "I'm living here for a couple of days." They went into a dark room. Gary locked the door and turned on the lights.

"So what is the present?", Ash asked Gary. "This!", Gary said loudly. He pushed Ash on a table and all of a sudden handcuffs shot out of it. Ash was locked to the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary

Before Ash could ruin this beautiful moment Gary taped his mouth with ducktape. Ash screamed as loud as he could, but it was barely noticeable.

"I'm gonna make you really happy Ash!", Gary said seducively. He climbed on top of Ash and took of Ash's shirt. Gary started to kiss the younger boy's neck and collarbone. He moved down to Ash's chest. It was very hard and firm and Gary loved it.

He then moved to Ash's right nipple and licked it. That resulted in a muffeled moan from Ash. Gary licked the nipple again resulting in a louder moan. Gary then proceeded to suck the boy's nipple until it was hard.

Gary then got down to Ash's pants. He pulled down the pants leaving only a pair of thight, black boxers. Gary saw that Ash was already aroused, but Gary knew that even though Ash was 13 he had never had an orgasm. Today would change that though...

Gary looked at Ash seducively. "Lets take a look at Ashy-boy jr.!", Gary said smiling. He pulled down Ash's boxers and saw a 5.5 inch penis. "Mmm, looks yummy!", Gary said. "Fhaff af fu foing!?", Ash mumbled. "What I'm doing? I'm giving you the time of your life!"

Gary licked Ash's penis which sent shivers up Ash's spine. Gary then swallowed the whole thing. He began to suck at the manhood and sent Ash into ecstacy.

Gary began suckin faster and faster until he knew that Ash was about to blow. "Let's switch places." Gary unlocked the coffs and turned Ash around and locked him up again. Now Ash layed with his leags spread. Gary walked to a closet and got some lube. He went back to Ash and he lubed his fingers.

He shoved one finger into Ash's hole. "Man, he is thight!", Gary thought. He hit Ash's spot which made the younger boy moan with pleasure. Gary then shoved another finger in. And another. Ash cried a tear, but Gary comforted him. Gary took his fingers out and unzipped his pants and he threw off his boxers. His maleflesh was already fully erect at a nice 6 inches.

He began lubing his cock and then he got on top of Ash. "This might hurt a bit, but you will feel better soon." He then proceeded to shove his cock into Ash's butthole. Ash whimpered, but he adapted to it soon enough. Gary then pushed out. And then he shoved back in slowly. He began to find a rythm and he slammed in and out of Ash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash

He felt that Gary was finding a rythm. He really liked to have Gary inside of him. It made him feel safe and secure. It was perfect until Ash felt a tingling deep inside of him. It felt like he was gonna wet himself. "Gafy! I haf tfoo pfee!", he tried to say. "Thats okay Ash let it go!" He let it go and he shot out loads of white liquid. It felt so good! When he shot out his cum, he thightened his ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary

Gary felt that Ash had blown and then Ash thightened his ass. This just added to Gary's pleasure and he went faster. "Ash! I'm gonna-" Then he shot all of his malejuices inside of Ash. When he was done humping he unlocked Ash's coffs and the boys went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash

When Ash woke up he saw that Gary lied next to him awake. The only thing Ash could say was: "Wow, what a present!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is Som1-Random! For all of you that think that Ash's Present is going to be continued is wrong, it was just a mistake from my side, so please stop putting this story on alert, it is just a waste of your time. 


End file.
